Through the Eyes
by CerberusPup
Summary: A series of drabbles based around Superman movies, this probes into the minds of many, takes part of an event in time or the possible future. Guarantee to have spoilers in later chapters.
1. Date Talk

Author's Note: These are drabbles, not a story. Drabbles are a moment in time, a part of an event, one's thought, and so on. They're short pieces of writing, not a complete story.

Disclaimer: don't own anything...

**

* * *

**

**Date Night**

Clark Kent joined Lois at the corner, making sure not to stare at her for too long. He accompanied her at filing the day's reports, but also notices that her body expediently moved, only leaving an inch gap between their elbows.

Without moving her eyes from the work at hand, Lois caudally asked, "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm going to take my family to spend the weekend at Smallville, Kansas."

"Mmmm… what about tonight?"

"I'm cooking for my wife; we have a dinner date for our anniversary."

"Really now, I seem to recall that I have an anniversary date with my husband who claims he could cook."

Clark smirked at her response, "Ha, ha, real funny Lois." as he leaned closer.

Meeting his deep blue eyes, Lois encircled him in an enchanting kiss.


	2. The Delay

**Homework Dilemma**

Jason Kent looked at the TV screens that hang high on the walls, of the _Daily Planet_ as he saw Superman standing in front of bullets, taking them on; then ducking his head when the burglar threw the gun at him. _Daddy_, the word went through his mind every time he saw Superman on TV, or any other media source.

The six year old sat in Clark Kent's desk, waiting for the return of his father to help him with the spelling homework, that was sitting in front of Jason. Out of all the writers, and reporters in the room that would gladly help Jason with his dilemma, he wanted his daddy to do it. There was always this special bond between them, and Jason felt it whenever Clark did these things with him.

His mother would sometime peek at him from her cubicle, checking on him while writing an article with a deadline in two hours. Things had dramatically changed for Jason in the following months after Lex Luthor, from switching fathers, to discovering his potential, and finding the truth. He had taken things hard but slowly, now seeing Richard White as more of an uncle, and Clark as his daddy.

Jason's eyes wonders back to the television matted to the wall, only to find that the burglar was already cuffed, and that Superman had flown off quickly. Frowning at the sight, Jason's hope of his dad coming back soon was lost, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey there kiddo,"

"Daddy!" Jason scuttled into Clark's arms, all of his thoughts on why Superman rushed off so prompt, evaporated into thin air.

Clark smiled at the child in his arms, "How about we get back to those spelling words of yours?" as he said that, an identical grin appeared on Jason.


	3. Innocent

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman Returns, or anything else in this story.

* * *

**The Truth**

Lois slumped down right onto the kitchen's chair as frustration nicked at her temples. She can't help but rubbing them with her fingers while letting out a sigh of aggravation. She was worn out by the heated dispute that had just taken place a few minutes ago with Richard. It was an argument that could end this relationship, and Lois realized it…

"_You missed dinner." said Richard, his voice held a cold stillness to it. Lois knew that she should have informed Richard that she was working late at the Planet, but she had forgotten. _

"_I'm sorry." It was the only thing that came out of her mouth as Lois met Richard's eyes. For the first time in months, she saw what they truly held. Disappointment, confusion, sorrow, but most of all, love… Love, it was the only thing that he has given to her and Jason fully, but the only one that has returned it completely and honesty was her young son Jason. Jason, he was full of compassion, but Lois hasn't even been honest with Richard about him._

"_Jason's up in bed, asleep." Richard still held her gaze as he said the words, ignoring her apology. _

"_I'll go take a peep at him from the doorway." Lois said as she began to walk up the stairs but felt a hand holding hers' back._

"_We need to talk Lois, and I can't hold this back anymore." the sternness in Richard's tone took control of her attention as she turned back in an impatience matter. "What's going on with you? Open up Lois, since Superman has returned, you've act like there's this big secret that I can't know about." This time, Lois's head tilted down, just to avoid those burning eyes that are trying to dig into her mind. "Is it about Superman?" Richard inquired._

"_No," Lois stated firmly, but a quick reaction to the question was all Richard needed to confirm his suspicion. _

"_That's not true is it? You still have feelings for him no matter what!" his voice was rising, as much as try to keep it down in order not to wake Jason. _

_At the sound of that, Lois's face showed disbelief, as it turned into hurt, and then anger as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How could you say that? You know I love you." Just another lie to Richard she thought as the words tumbled out of her mouth. _

"_Really? I haven't seen you pay attention to me lately." Richard knew this was his jealously talking, but it was true. "It's only either a good bye, or a hello, and only sometimes a fake I love you. I can feel that you don't mean a damn thing when you say those three words that used to be meaningful." "I don't even know you anymore, Lois!" Richard tried to keep his temper in check for the sake of Jason._

"_It's not true!" Lois retorted, tears threaten to spill from her eyes._

"_Well then, look at me straight in the eyes Lois!" Richard forced her face to meet his as their eyes connected. "And say that you don't love him… say that you don't love Superman." Richard was desperate for her answer, but Lois only looked away, stunned in silence. "Lois, please say it, say it so we could get over all of this, and became a real family. You, me, and our son…" _

_Finally at that last statement, the dispute seemed to have caught up with her as Lois exploded in rage at what Richard was begging for her to say. "No, you can't make me, but how do you even know that Jason is __**your**__ son? How do you even know that I want to marry you and become a family, if I had put off wedding plans for almost five years? Wouldn't you think for one moment why I'm doing that?!" Lois screamed, fury bubbling from the inside out. It was like something else took over Lois for a moment there, a side of her that she never knew. _

"_I'm going to bed…"Richard said in a whisper that was barely auditable. The words has just sank in, and in realization, Richard knew that Lois didn't want him anymore. _

_Richard headed up the stairs without a word as Lois went into the kitchen to calm herself down. She began wonder if Jason had woken up, but let that thought slipped as she needed to think over the thing that were said, and the damage that it had caused. _

-----------------------

Up in Jason's room, and on his bed there sat Superman dressed in full costume, comforting Jason from his whimpering.

Jason was woken by the screams made by his parent, as he wondered what was going on. It scared him to thinking that this kind of fighting could happened between mommy and daddy. Jason had always thought that this house was a safe place, no more fighting, no more bullies… but then what's happening down stairs?

Jason was frightened, so he started to cry softy as Superman slipped in, and soon Jason's head was buried in the crook of Superman's neck as his cries became silence snivels.

Superman couldn't help but take in his son warmth, and feeling as he did his best to soothe the boy. He knew these moments were rare, and he might be able to do this again under the circumstances.

Superman was just outside the window looking in at his sleeping son, when he heard the fight among the couple down stairs. After it started, Jason must have woken up due to the noise, scared and started crying. Parental instinct took over, as he made a rush to the boy to console Jason.

Then, as Jason lifted his head to see who was holding him, his face sparkled as Superman was by his side. Jason had so many questions to ask right then, about his parents, about him, and why was Superman at his bedside. But the words never left his mouth as Jason dozed back into a sleep, enjoying the comfort, and secure feeling that Superman brought.

Superman then eased his son back into under the covers as he gave his good night kiss on the forehead was left with a satisfied feeling. As a while later, the door opened into Jason's room revealing Lois to a sleeping boy. After thinking everything over, she remembered about Jason, and went up to see if he was okay.

Now, as she looked at his sleeping face, the only thing she saw was the innocent of a child. But even innocent couldn't hide his true heritage soon. Her son was also Superman's, and it wouldn't take long for others to see the resemblance in the features, or the characteristics. For now though, Lois was just happy that he's safe in bed. With that, she closed his bedroom door and walked down the hall.

* * *

Well, please let me know what you think. 


End file.
